


Solo Triplets Drabbles

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brother Feels, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Relationships, Love, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Solo triplets, Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination





	1. Chapter 1

**Anon said: " “You’re the school dork and I’m the school jock and fuck you can see where this is going” with Matt?? (from the solo triplets) it just sounds like it’d be so cute!"**

Yeesss, it definitely fits my idea of him haha so hopefully you like this!

_Modern AU Triplet Matt +  You’re the school dork and I’m the school jock and fuck you can see where this is going_

* * *

 

His warm eyes were trained to one corner of the gym. It was a miracle that nobody had seemed to notice him in the series of moments that had passed, not even giving him a side eye for staring so shamelessly. In his defense however, he couldn’t help himself, he had never seen a sight more enticing than the one a couple of yards away. In the distance past multiple machines and sweaty individuals stood you preparing for your next set of squats. While it was certainly questionable to an extent that he was staring at you working your ass, he saw it as one of the most beautiful things he had witnessed. Not just because of your fine behind but your graceful form, the way you would just barely exhale between squats, the way your eyes would look into the mirror before with precision to observe your form. 

Suddenly as you squatted down a hand flew into Matt’s vision, nearly making him flinch.

“Hellooo?”

His brows furrowed faintly as he instantly recognized the voice of one of his brothers.

“You still with us Matty?”

He responded bitterly, “Yeah.”

Ben stood before his brother now, looking between Matt and the furthest corner of the gym.

“What were you looking at anyway?”

Kylo smirked as he leaned against the bicep machine, “(Y/N) doing her squats. It’s like you don’t even know our brother.”

Matt’s cheeks instantly flared with heat as they became a rosy pink and he lowered his gaze, turning back to face Kylo. Ben smiled suddenly as a little gasp escaped him.

“(Y/N)? As in the schools track superstar (Y/N)?”

Matt avoided Bens eyes as he sat down at the machine, hoping Kylo wouldn’t pry into his feelings either. Although they were his brothers, he was never really comfortable sharing just how much he liked you. Anytime he wondered what it would look like to be with you, he was almost always pulled into some cheap high school romantic comedy where you fell for the school dork. Also known as himself. Even if it was university now, the scenario was all the same. You were more than just out of his league. 

“Come on Ben, you should know he’s had his eyes on (Y/N) since our first campus tour.”

Matt huffed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “Whatever. I don’t want to talk about it.” His heart sunk into his shoes for a moment as he looked to the handles before him mumbling almost incoherently, “She’d never go for a nobody like me anyways.”

Kylo’s smug expression suddenly fell, “Hey, don’t talk like that.”

Matt sighed, “Just spot me please.”

Kylo obliged and gave his brother a nod as he turned to more properly spot Matt. Instead of letting his heartache make him feel heavier Matt put the emotion into his workout, working harder to pull as much weight as he could. If there was one thing he wanted to improve on himself, it was his strength. Having the brothers he had certainly was motivation enough, and well, moments like the one that had just happened.

As he exerted a little more force he finally set down the handles, releasing a sigh of relief. Kylo patted him on the back as he removed himself from the seat, pulling off his glasses and lifting his shirt to wipe the thin layer of sweat covering his face. As his hand dropped down and the shirt fell back into its rightful place, Matt could see a blurry form standing before him. It didn’t take the aide of his glasses to know exactly who it was. He would recognize that silhouette and (Y/H/C) hair anywhere. And though his eyes were straining he was certain he could see you biting your bottom lip, your hands timidly clutched in front of you as your stance was just a smidge less confident than it usually was. He could have sworn he was dreaming. 

“Hi Matt.”

The tone in your voice sent Matt’s sunken heart flying back up into his throat, causing him to gulp. Ben smirked as he went to stand beside Kylo, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Never say never.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Anon said: " Sweet! For the drabble prompts could i have 1, 20, and 49 with (Triplet)Ben? Thank you for your consideration💙💙💙"**

Ok, this one took me a while to figure with the last one added haha, but I think I got it. Hope you enjoy this!

_Modern AU Triplet Ben +  “The skirt is supposed to be this short.” +  “D..did you just make that noise?” +  “Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.”_

* * *

 

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror you looked over yourself once more. With your face freshly cleaned, your teeth brushed and your hair un-styled you were ready for bed. Giving yourself an almost unnoticed grin you turned on your heel to the door, switching off the bathroom lights before you made your way back to the bedroom down the hall. 

Considering it was the first time you were spending the night with Ben at his own home, even the walk back to his bedroom made you slightly nervous. You had had many late nights with Ben, but never outside of your own home, let alone anything that would be deemed a sleepover. You were unsure about your approach to the whole thing, and weren’t entirely sure what to expect. The added factor of both of Ben’s brothers being home added yet another factor of curiosity into your thoughts.

Carefully pushing open Ben’s bedroom door you slid into the room, quickly turning to shut it just as carefully. From behind you came a faint growling or groaning, you weren’t sure which, sound. Furrowing your brows you turned around to where the bed was located. Propped up on his forearm, his lower half covered by the comforter with his upper half bare was Ben. The look in his eyes was one you surely knew all too well.

“D…did you just make that noise?”

He nodded, his eyes raking over you entirely with a sort of hunger. The smirk playing on his lips was both endearing and devious, making your heart flutter faintly.

“Couldn’t help it…you’re so beautiful in that…ensemble. Did you bring that just for me?”

You looked down at the pajamas you had chosen, which in reflection did look a lot like lingerie you might buy for a bride to be with the loose and flowing skirt, and matching camisole top. 

“What makes you say that?”

“That skirt.”

“The skirt is supposed to be this short.”

He arched a brow, “For sleepwear in 30 degree weather?”

You rolled your eyes with a faint grin as you made your way over to the bed.

“Shut up Solo.”

He put up one hand as if in defense, “I’m just saying.”

Slowly you slipped yourself under the covers with him, snuggling the comforter close to yourself. Ben watched you adoringly, his lips curling into a smile as you snuggled in comfortably next to him. 

“I appreciate it.”

You huffed out a faint giggle, “I know you do.”

Settling into place you smiled in content at the feeling of the warm covers engulfing you. Just as you met Ben’s gaze with an equally admiring glimmer in your eyes, you suddenly felt an ice cold sensation brush against your calf. With a jolt you looked under the covers to see Ben attempting to intertwine his legs with yours. Looking back up you were met with Bens furrowed brows.

“What?”

“Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.”

He smirked, leaning his face closer to yours, “We could always warm them up.”

You arched a brow for a moment, unsure what he was suggesting until you saw his eyes flicker over you once again. Rolling your eyes you chuckled.

“Just put on some socks.”

“That’s not as fun.”

You sighed as Ben leaned in again, placing a sweet kiss to your lips. Even with the tenderness of the gesture, you knew he was building up to something else if you would let him. Gazing at him as he pulled away, you found yourself suddenly wanting more.

“We could…but…”

“But what?”

You nudged your head towards the headboard behind you, attempting to gesture to the wall behind which the next triplet slept. 

“Your brothers. …I mean, aren’t they going to mind? You know…with the noise.”

He chuckled faintly as he shook his head, “Yeah they might…but that doesn’t matter. If my princess wants to be warmed up I’ll do as she wishes, whether they mind or not.”

Your gut fluttered faintly at the sound of him using one of his favorite pet names for you. Though you would feel at least slightly guilty if brothers didn’t get a decent nights sleep, you couldn’t deny how much you wanted this now that Ben presented the idea. In all honesty, you were colder than you had assumed you would be and were beginning to regret your pajama choice despite how comfortable it was. 

Giving Ben what he deemed “the look”, you smirked faintly biting your bottom lip as he looked over your face. His expression was hesitant but obviously hopeful of your response.

“So…is this a yes?”

You nodded, running a hand through his lush brown locks.

“Let’s warm up.”

Ben smirked as he instantly rolled on top of you, his eagerness more than evident in his shifting expression and swift move over.

“Mmm, yes please.”

You giggled as he leaned down and began to plant kisses along your jawline, causing your eyes to flutter shut in bliss. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Anon said: " 195+215 LIke triplet!Kylo is crushing on Bens gf bestie or the triplets bestie something cute because you know what to do" & "52 w Ben 👀👀 gotta love the angst "**

I might have gotten carried away with this and the angst theme today, so heres this. Also, I’m willing to continue this cause well, I loved the idea a little too much even though it broke my heart haha.

_Modern College AU with Triplet!Ben and Kylo + 195 + 215 + 52_

* * *

 

With a smile you knocked on the door, dropping your arm to your side after a moment. Happily humming to yourself, you teetered on the balls of your feet, bringing your hands in front of you. Tonight was date night with Ben, the usual Friday night you agreed to consistently do something together on. Though Ben almost always made it an evening spent inside his bedroom, he at least made an effort to spoil you.

Moments later, the door swung open, revealing Kylo. His dark hair was pulled into some kind of man bun variation, a black hoodie unzipped to show his black tank top, a new subtle septum adorning his nose. You gave him a smile as his brows raised.

“Hey stranger.”

He stuttered, his hand awkwardly trying to grip onto the door.

“H-hey. Long time no see.”

“Is Ben here?”

Clearing his throat Kylo shook his head, his expression seeming to fall for a moment.

“No, he’s out getting something at the store.”

You nodded, “Oh ok… Can I come in?”

Kylo hesitated, gulping. He shrugged, moving to the side as he gestured for you to enter.

“Y-yeah sure.”

You smiled, patting him on the shoulder as you sauntered into the living room, plopping onto the familiar grey sectional couch. 

“You wouldn’t have kicked out your best friend would you?”

The words hit him in an odd way, a way he wasn’t expecting to feel. He couldn’t deny that things changed in your friendship ever since you had started dating Ben, things Kylo couldn’t help but feel mournful over. With the way Ben kept you exclusively to himself, not even bringing you around his brothers much unless you were up against a wall they were behind, Kylo was sure he had lost his best friend. 

“No…I wouldn’t do that to you.”

You smiled at him warmly, patting the spot next to you.

“Of course you wouldn’t, come sit with me.”

Hesitantly Kylo sat on the couch, a cushion away from you. Arching a brow you watched him seat himself, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with you. Opting to shrug it off, you sighed, reclining back as you put your feet up on the ottoman.

“So what’s been new with you? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

Silently within his head he cursed Ben for that, for keeping you away and taking so much of your time. It was true, Kylo hadn’t properly spoken to you in months, let alone seen you. Months that only became more miserable as they passed. Months that left him with unresolved feelings that haunted him every time he saw or heard you with his brother. 

Clearing his throat, he gave you a big shrug, raising his brows for a moment.

“Not much. Classes, trying to get my photography work ready for Phasma’s studio.”

You gasped, stopping him mid sentence. He looked up to see your jaw hanging loosely and your eyes wide with child like excitement.

“Shut up, Phasma’s finally getting her studio?”

He nodded.

“And your work is going to be on display there?”

He nodded again, shyly scratching the back of his neck. Sitting up, you playfully hit him on the back.

“Kylo! Are you serious? That’s amazing! People are finally going to see your work!”

He shrugged, giving you a shy smile.

“It’s nothing special, I mean…I kind of had to scratch my original idea due to…unexpected circumstances. I pulled it together though.”

You eagerly scooted yourself closer to him.

“Well I want to see it! I’m sure they’re gorgeous, your work has always been great.” 

He blushed faintly, waving his hand dismissively.

“Nah you don’t wanna see them now, they’re not done. I need to edit them a little more.”

“Pfft, please.”

Leaning forward to the black laptop on the ottoman before you, you instantly reached your hand to the ‘mouse’ only to have Kylo’s eyes shoot wide open. Instinctively he moved forward, trying to block you.

“(Y/N) wait!”

Just as he said the words your eyes were met with his main screen, and instantly your smile fell as his body froze seeing your face. Furrowing your brows, you tilted your head, observing the black and white photo. 

“ Is… that my picture…as your home screen?”

The photo was one of you a year ago, one you hadn’t even realized he had taken. You were laughing, nose crinkled and eyes practically shut while your teeth were just faintly exposed to the camera. Given the faded background, it looked as though you were in kitchen of the boys first apartment, your hands covered in some sort of baking concoction, just a bit of it smeered on your cheek. In the faded background, you could see Kylo had attempted to erase any other faces in the picture, only leaving you as the center focus. Though that was usually an artistic method, this seemed otherwise. 

Feeling his heart slamming against his chest, Kylo swallowed. He had seen so little of you lately that he had never expected you to discover this. 

“It’s not what it looks like.”

You scoffed faintly, gesturing to the screen.

“What is it supposed to look like?”

Turning back to the screen, you suddenly noticed another small icon with the same photo, a series of other black and white photos behind it. Without bothering to ask, you clicked on it. Kylo’s face flushed, embarrassment consuming him entirely.

“(Y/N) come on.”

Sure enough, as the folder opened, an array of black and white photos laid out across the screen. All of them were of you. The folders title read, _Studio Show - Scratched_. Feeling your lips part, you turned to look at Kylo, his face was entirely blank, though his eyes looked somewhat petrified. Clicking on one of the other pictures you intently observed it.

“Explain.”

Kylo stared back at you blankly, the words he had in his head unable to properly come together. He gulped.

“Kylo please explain this before I start assuming.”

“Ok, ok.”

He released a deep breath, feeling as though his gut were free falling from the sheer volume of anxiety flowing through him. 

“Ok…I…I took those photos last year and I…I intended to show you to them to you and tell you all about it…but-”

“But what?”

He gulped, his heart racing even faster, if that was physically possible.

“…But then…unexpected circumstances came up.”

Your mouth fell open, putting two and two together. He had taken these to do more than just share them with you as his best friend. They were meant to be a romantic gesture, a sort of confession, which in true Kylo fashion, didn’t involve many words. 

“But then I started dating Ben…”

He didn’t answer, rather just turned his attention to the screen in front of you leaving the room silent for a good long moment.

“So they’ve just been sitting here.”

“What’s been sitting here?”

You both froze hearing the other familiar baritone voice behind you. Turning behind you, you were met with Ben’s slowly fading smile. With his eyes focused on the screen, his eyes narrowed.

“Hi baby.”

Kylo’s stomach churned at hearing the words come from your mouth for Ben. Ben turned his blazing gaze to Kylo, the anger evidently flaring through his pupils.

“Why…in the fuck, do you have pictures of my girlfriend on your computer?”

Turning to face Kylo, you anticipated his answer, only to hear his tone take a turn you were not expecting.

“She was my best friend before she was your girlfriend.”

Ben’s nostrils flared, turning to look at you.

“You let him take these pictures of you?”

You shook your head, brows furrowing.

“No. Well not exactly.”

Ben shook his head, the anger obviously building with a slow burn. Standing from his spot on the couch, Kylo turned to face Ben. 

“Leave her out of this Ben, I took them.”

Ben scoffed, “Yeah I know you did you perverted little shit.”

Your brows furrowed at Ben, lightly hitting his arm. Even if they were brothers, Kylo was your best friend, and didn’t need to be regarded in such a way. 

“Ben!”

With that his tone instantly rose, his face starting to go red.

“Stay out of this!”

Kylo matched his tone, coming out from behind the couch.

“Don’t yell at her! She did nothing wrong!”

Before you could even gage their expressions, Ben lunged at Kylo, knocking them both to the floor. Gasping, you looked over the edge of the couch. Struggling on the hardwood floors, Ben and Kylo were both throwing punches. With how strong each of their swings was you could tell they were not holding back for each other, not wanting to display any mercy. As Kylo gave Ben’s jaw a considerable hit, Ben knocked Kylo beneath him. Assuring Kylo was held beneath him, straddling him with all of his weight, Ben started pounding into Kylo, causing you to yell out.

“Ben stop! Stop!”

The anger he had felt earlier had consumed him entirely as he threw one punch after the other into Kylo. Feeling tears begin to well in your eyes, you continued to watch in horror, afraid to get in the middle with just how violently they were hitting each other. 

Finally getting a chance, Kylo kneed Ben in the gut, causing him to lose the upper hand. Kylo began laying into Ben with just as little mercy, taking a considerably hard hit to Ben’s nose.

“Kylo no stop!”

Watching Ben cover his nose as Kylo’s back heaved before beginning his round of punching again.

“Please stop!”

Walking into the apartment, completely caught off guard by the scuffle before him, Matt’s eyes shot wide. Looking to the couch he saw you crying, curled into yourself as you watched on. Not even bothering to ask questions, Matt dropped his things and made his way behind Kylo. Locking his arms under Kylo’s, he ripped Kylo from Ben with all of his weight, stumbling slightly as he stood upright. 

“Hey, hey! Ease up, come on!”

Finally separated Kylo and Ben glared at each other, chests heaving with their heavy breath, noses bloody and eyes bruised. Hearing you sniffle, they all turned to look at you, covering your face with your hand. Kylo spoke first, his tone soft.

“(Y/N).”

“No! You don’t get to talk to her you little peeping shit!”

Kylo struggled in Matt’s arms. Shaking your head, quickly grabbing your bag you started to move off of the couch. Ben watched you intently, brows furrowing.

“What are you doing?”

“I- I need some air or something I do-”

“No. No you’re staying here and we’re settling this.”

Looking between them, both a mess of emotions you shook your head, feeling your tears start to surge again.

“I-I can’t.”

“Can’t? What do you mean you can’t?!”

With your lip quivering at Ben’s sudden harsh tone you shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

“I-I just really want to go home. I want to go home.”

“Why?”

“I n-need to be alone for a little bit.”

Flaring his nostrils once again, Ben scoffed, shaking his head at you with an obvious expression of anger. Abruptly he gestured to the door with a harsh sling of his arm.

“Go then, leave! See if I care!” 

Not able to hold it together any longer, your tears started flowing as you rushed out of the apartment. Watching you cry into your hand, not making any effort to look behind you or before you as you rushed to the door, Kylo’s heart sunk into his shoes. 

“(Y/N) wait!”

With that you slammed the door behind you, desperately trying to get to your car before anyone came after you. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon said: " 3 4 16 and 18 for Kylo plssss ilysm"**

Aw, I love you too boo :) Hope you like this! ((I made it a little emotional to make that last one fit))

_Modern AU Triplet Kylo +  “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.” +  “Who gave you that black eye?” +  “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.” +  “It’s okay to cry…”_

* * *

 

Reclining comfortably on the couch, sighing faintly as you flipped to another channel on your TV, hoping to catch a late night movie. Though you were used to Kylo coming home in the late hours of the evening he was growing to be far later than you had ever expected him to be. He likely wouldn’t care if you were awake or asleep, either way he would find you and nuzzle himself close as a means of winding down after a long day. 

Just as you flipped to a channel you were content with, you suddenly heard the startling slam of the front door, sounding as though it were going to break off of the hinges. Jumping from your comfortable position, you sat up quickly gripping onto the sides of the couch cushions with an anxious energy. Seconds later Kylo came storming into the room, the tension in his shoulders and the anger in his gait evident from the way he moved. 

You sighed with faint relief, “Jesus Kylo, I thought someone was breaking in.”

He didn’t respond and instead walked off to the bathroom down the hall. Watching him walk away with furrowed brows you suddenly caught sight of his knuckles. They were completely battered, scarred and still faintly bleeding. With your brows raising and the inevitable concern brewing in your mind you stood from the couch and followed behind him. Quietly approaching the bathroom you placed your hands on the doorframe watching him intently. 

Standing before the sink Kylo washed his knuckles, faintly wincing with a muffled groan as he ran them under the water.

“Kylo…”

He washed his knuckles under the water once more before turning the sink off, resting his palms against the counter.

“Kylo…look at me.”

Heavily he sighed, his nostrils flaring, as he turned to you. Your breath caught suddenly in your throat as his face came into full view. 

“What happened to you? Did you get in a bar fight?”

He scoffed.

“Did you fall on your face?”

“I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.”

“Who gave you that black eye?”

He sighed again, seeming to hesitate from answering you. The way his expression shifted seemed to be in some sort of conflict. Whatever he was thinking about, it was obviously bothering him in more ways than one.

“…Ben.”

Your brows furrowed, “Ben?!”

He nodded, clenching onto the sink with a sharp inhale. You knew Kylo often fought his brothers, especially the youngest, but never had you seen them get into such a scuffle that it caused black eyes or bloody knuckles. 

“Why the hell did Ben do that?”

He huffed, opting not to answer you yet again. You crossed your arms under your chest, shaking your head faintly.

“I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.”

Kylo faintly smirked, but it quickly faded as he looked down at the sink again. His expression seemed to turn solemn, his lip rolling into his mouth. Testing your luck you walked further into the bathroom, standing just behind Kylo.

“Why were you fighting?”

Kylo sighed, still staring at the sink before him. For whatever reason, he was avoiding your gaze, and seeming to fidget more.

“Kylo.”

He remained silent, still not looking over at you.

“You know you can tell me anything. …I’m just worried about you.”

He released a deep breath, slowly looking up to his reflection in the mirror before him. You both stood in silence for a few moments, the tension obvious in his mannerisms. 

“…He…he said it was my fault.”

You arched a brow, “What did he think was your fault?”

He dipped his head once again, not wanting to look at his reflection for whatever reason.

“…Mom.”

Instantly your heart plummeted into the pit of your stomach. You knew what had happened, given Kylo’s sudden outburst in the dead of one night. 

“He said I was the one of us that gave her the most trouble…I was the only reason she was ever upset.”

Instantly you felt yourself snap, anger towards the youngest triplet boiling over.

“Well Ben is full of shit. Fuck him!”

“…He’s right…the only time she was ever so upset was because of me.”

Walking closer to him with a wrench in your chest you placed your hands gently on his back, running your hand soothingly up and down it.

“Kylo, her health problems are not your fault. …You may have given her a little grief, but you are not the catalyst of her health problems.”

Kylo’s breath began to grow heavier, his back beginning to faintly heave. He was obviously ready to break, but still trying to hold himself together.

“But…I…”

“You don’t have to be strong for me, you know that right?”

Slowly Kylo looked up, seeing you behind him in the reflection with an earnest look in your eyes.

“It’s okay to cry…”

Kylo slowly turned towards you, his façade instantly fading as his stern expression became soft. Without hesitation Kylo latched onto you, wrapping you into his arms as he dipped his head into your shoulder. Moments later you felt the damp tears soaking into your shirt. Gently you stroked his back, placing a kiss to his shoulder as you held him close.

“It’s not your fault…it’s okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

**kyren said: " *Adele voice* Hello... its me...If its not much asking 64 + with triplet!Kylo telling Ben and Matt about his girlfriend's for 10 years (lets say they dated since they were 14 or something) pregnancy. Like, no reader included. Because he barely keeps contact with Han and Leia and doesn't know how to tell them he is going to be a father. Or even more angst ™ he overheard Han saying Kylo shouldn't have children because he isn't mentally stable at some point in the past. Idk, sad and floff. Pls🌸?"**

*Lionel Richie voice* Hello, is it mee you’re looking for?

Haha, I love this idea so much and thought about it while I was at work so here’s this as a result! It turned out a little longer than usual (its basically a mini fic) but it was worth it. Hope you like it hun :)

_Modern AU Triplet Kylo +  “You’re having twins?!”_

* * *

 

The memory played in his head repeatedly, as if his subconscious wanted to chastise him in the moment.

_Kylo’s shoulders dropped from their stance as he heard that all too familiar gruff voice on the other side of the wall. He was supposed to be leaving for the gym before meeting up with his new girlfriend (Y/N), but after hearing his name he had to listen in. A mistake he already regretted._

_“Han, you don’t need to be so rough on him.”  
_

_“Well how the hell else is he going to learn? God help the woman that ends up with him, if anyone does.”  
_

_“Han, don’t say that. I would only ever hope he finds someone, and gives us grandkids.”  
_

_Han scoffed, “The last thing he should do in his life is become a father Leia. There’s not enough stability there.”_

His nostrils flared, the words seeming as though they were only spoken yesterday. The wound still felt fresh, in addition to the others he had acquired from what he overheard and witnessed. Now, the words from the past weighed far more heavily on his shoulders as well as his heart.

Seated before him on the couch were his brothers, Matt and Ben, their brows furrowed and attention fully focused on him. It had been months since they had seen him, the last time ending in a heated dispute. Now they were hastily reunited in Matt’s apartment, tense yet relieved to all be together again. Matt cleared his throat as he adjusted the glasses sitting upon the bridge of his nose.

“So what’s this uh, meeting about?”

Kylo twiddled with his thumbs, “I wanted to see you guys again.”

Matt gave him a small smile, happy to hear his typically brooding brother express any form of emotion. 

Ben huffed faintly, “As true as that may be, there’s more to this.”

Kylo looked up at Ben in surprise. Much like Kylo, Ben was blunt, though not in the same fashion.

“What?”

“I know you better than that. You wanted to see us again, but you have other things concerning you too.”

Kylo’s lip curled up for a faint moment at that. With a deep breath he ran his hand through his ebony locks, trying to assure he spoke clearly.

“You got me.”

Ben smirked slightly, “Triplet telepathy.”

“Ok. So I came to see you…and I came to tell you the news.”

Matt’s brows furrowed, “What news?”

Ben sat forward slightly, his brows furrowing. Kylo released a deep breath.

“Did we miss something?”

“…(Y/N)’s pregnant.”

Both Ben and Matt’s eyes widened as their brows shot up, “She’s what?!”

“You kn- what?!”

Kylo nodded as Ben and Matt looked on at him in disbelief. Out of the three of them, Kylo was certainly not the first any of them pictured becoming a father. Regardless of being with his middle-school sweetheart for all these years, nobody anticipated it. Given his personality and the way things between him and (Y/N) seemed to go, a baby was the last thing they were expecting to see from them for a considerable amount of time. 

Ben’s brows furrowed for a moment, “You-you’re going to be a father?”

Kylo nodded again seeming to hesitate to say more. Ben’s expression shifted while his brows remained furrowed, as if mentally computing something for himself.

“Was it like…an accident?”

Kylo’s brows furrowed as he shot a glare at Ben, “No.”

Matt slowly sat forward, already sensing the reunion was going to shift if he didn’t diffuse it.

“I mean I understand if you didn’t pu-”

“So we’re going to be uncles?”

Kylo nodded once again as Ben seemed to breathily chuckle in amazement. Though he was still skeptical about it being planned, he couldn’t deny the subtle joy he felt brewing for his brother. Matt seemed to lighten up almost instantly, his eyes brightening behind the frames as a toothy grin spread across his face. If there was anyway to be reunited with his brother, this was certainly one of the best. 

“That’s great! Er, right?”

Kylo smiled, “It is.”

Matt smiled at him, seeing the content in his brothers subtle grin, “Are you excited?”

Kylo nodded as Ben smirked, “Terrified?”

At that Kylo faintly chuckled, “Yeah, a bit.”

“You’re preparing though right? I mean you have time, but it’s better.”

“Yeah, we uh also moved. (Y/N) insisted we go before she gets into the sixth month.”

Matt’s brows furrowed for a moment, “How far along is she?”

“Five months.”

Ben tilted his head slightly, “You waited five months to tell us?”

Kylo’s jaw tensed faintly, “I had to assure it was going to still happen.”

Ben’s expression went serious, his stance dwindling a bit as he nodded, “Oh, I- I’m sorry. I forgot about that.”

Kylo sighed, “It’s fine.”

Matt clapped his hands together, a smile reemerging, “So a new place huh?”

“Yeah, you guys can come over and see it. Come over anytime after.”

Ben crossed his arms, leaning back, “After? I’m not getting sucked into nanny duty that easily.”

“You got a bigger place?”

Kylo nodded, “(Y/N) argued that the Futon wasn’t working for her and a one bedroom one bathroom isn’t big enough to raise twins.”

Matt’s heart practically stopped as he and Ben went wide eyed once again.

“You’re having twins?!”

Kylo smirked at their unison in speech, as if ironically foreshadowing what he would be seeing in the future. The elated feeling soon started to eb away as another fact came into mind. _Twins_.

“Yeah. Apparently it skips a generation.”

Just as Matt was about to gush over the even more exciting news his expression suddenly fell glum. Ben’s face in contrast went entirely blank, his posture suddenly tense. It didn’t have to be said as to why they all got quieter, after all, aside from looks it was the one thing they all shared. 

Matt looked to his lap, “Oh yeah…it does doesn’t it?”

Ben bit into his lip, sitting silently for a moment as the room grew tense again. Slowly he turned his gaze to Kylo who seemed to hold the same look as a wounded bird. His eyes were downcast, his shoulders drooping and his back hunched forward. Suddenly seeing his phone before him on the coffee table Ben spoke up.

“We have to tell her.”

Both Matt and Kylo looked to Ben instantly.

“We have to tell mom.”

Kylo’s jaw tensed once again, “No.”

Ben half rolled his eyes, “Come on Kylo. All the past shit aside she’s our mother. Your mother. You really want to withhold the information that she’s going to be a grandma?”

Kylo’s nostrils flared as he ran his hand through his hair anxiously, “Ben it’s not that easy.”

“You don’t have to have her over for dinner, you just need to tell her.”

“…She wouldn’t care.“

Ben scoffed, “Did you miss all the times she dropped hints about grandkids in our life?”

“I mean she wouldn’t care, coming from me. …She doesn’t care about me.”

Matt suddenly spoke up, “She checks (Y/N)’s social media every day.”

Kylo’s gaze went to Matt, seeing his brother give him a look of empathy.

“She doesn’t know I know…but she does. Hoping there’s a photo of you, or an update.”

“She asks about you constantly too.”

Matt mustered up a half smile, “She cares about you more than you give her credit for.”

Kylo sighed as he faintly shook his head, “I can’t.”

Ben reached down to his phone, “Then why don’t we all tell her?”

Arching a brow Kylo looked to Ben, “What?”

“We call her right now, put her on speaker and just get it over with. That way she knows, she’s happy but you don’t have to face her right now.”

Matt looked between the two, unsure of which route to go. Though he appreciated Ben’s idea, he couldn’t ignore Kylo’s obvious strife over the issue. The rocky relationship between Kylo and their parents was no mystery.

“Please Kylo. …She could really use it.”

“She could more than use it. She deserves it.”

“Why?”

“Ever hear the phrase a mother is only as happy as her saddest child?”

Kylo’s brows furrowed, “No I haven’t, what kind of fucked up quote is that?”

“Forget the source, it’s true. She’ll never be entirely happy until she knows you’re ok and happy.”

Matt nodded in agreement, “That’s true..”

Kylo rested his chin on his clasped hands before him, his expression showing his deep contemplation. For a few moments he sat therer in silence, just staring ahead. Suddenly he looked over to Ben.

“We’d all be on the call?”

Ben nodded, “If you want to stop talking we can take over.”

Kylo sighed as he scratched the back of his neck momentarily, dipping his head forward. Bringing it back up he gave Ben a nod.

“Call her.”

Ben gave him a faint smile as he unlocked his phone and quickly dialed Leia’s number. Carefully he hit the speaker button, laying the phone on the table before all three of them. The dial tone went through a few times, seeming to make the moments of silence more tense for Kylo. Just as his fists tightened he suddenly heard that familiar voice.

“Hello?”

His heart almost ached at the sound of it, knowing all too well it had been far too long since he had regarded her. Ben leaned forward.

“Hey mom!”

“What’s going on Ben?”

“Well I’m here with Matt and Kylo and we thought we’d give you a call.”

The other end went silent for a few moments, Kylo gulping as his eyes were now fixed on the device.

“…He’s there?”

“Yup, in the flesh. Wanna say hi?”

Another moment of silence before she came through the line, “Yes please.”

Kylo leaned forward, almost feeling too emotional for such a small request. It was small talk on the phone yet it meant so much more for her and him.

“Hi mom.”

A faint sigh was heard from her end her voice a little softer, “Hello dear.” 

Ben cleared his throat, “Hey uh mom, Kylo has some great news.”

“Oh?”

Kylo began to tremble slightly, though he did not have to face her in the flesh and see her emotional reaction, he could so vividly picture it. She would be smiling the whole time, her head tilted as she regarded Kylo with her full attention. 

“Yeah uh…(Y/N) and I moved into a new place.”

“Oh, that’s nice to hear.”

“It is nice. Spacious.”

“Nice especially considering his other news.”

Kylo’s eyes went to Ben instantly, glaring at him. He already felt a great weight in even speaking to Leia after so long over a phone, the last thing he wanted was to be pushed into this. At the same time, they all knew if he was not pushed he would never give out the information. 

“What other news?”

Kylo took a deep breath before bringing his eyes back to the phone, “(Y/N)’s pregnant.”

Leia’s line went silent again though Kylo was certain he could hear a faint gasp. He could only imagine what her expression looked like right now. Matt leaned in, realizing he hadn’t spoken yet.

“Five months with twins mom. They’re having twins.”

The line remained silent until a breathy sigh mixed with faint laughter was heard.

“You’re having a baby? Twins?”

Kylo nodded, as if Leia could see it, “Yeah, it apparently skips generations.”

“With (Y/N)?”

“Yeah…”

From the tone in her voice Kylo could already tell she was on the verge of tears, “I’m going to be a grandma?”

Ben smiled, “Yeah you are.”

“…Well, I mean if…if that’s what you want.”

Kylo felt his heart ache faintly at the sound of her voice, coming out weak and deceivingly cold. He could see straight through it. She was hesitating to assume she would be like any other grandmother, worried Kylo would reject her presence in their life. Instantly he nodded again.

“Yes. …I mean…sometime soon. Yes. That’s what I want.”

Kylo could practically hear her smile from the other end, “Of course dear. With time.”

Kylo gulped as he anxiously fidgeted with his hands before him, “I would appreciate…advice though. …For (Y/N). The doctors don’t know shit.”

“Kylo.”

Matt and Ben smiled faintly. Leia had always wanted the boys to refrain from profanity, though they hardly ever did.

“Would you like me to call her?”

“Yeah, she would really appreciate that.”

“I would be honored to do that for her.”

“Let me um…I’ll give you my number.”

At that Ben and Matt looked to Kylo with surprise, their brows raised. For their brother, it was notably a big step. Kylo recited the number for her, assuring her she had it saved. In those mere moments, Kylo felt the weight on his shoulders and the weight on his heart ease, his mind finally finding some peace. 

“And Kylo.”

“Yes mom.”

“I expect a call when she goes into labor.”

“I know you do.”

“Good. You take good care of her.”

“I will.”

“Alright, anything else boys?”

Ben clapped his hands before him, almost as if assuring Leia heard it. 

“Nope, that should do it for now.”

Leia sighed from her end of the line, “Take care of yourselves boys, I don’t want any hospital calls unless it’s the twins.”

They all grinned at the phone, “Yes ma’am.”

“I love you all.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked the last bit, I wasn’t too sure about it, but it seemed right. Loved the request!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Anon said: " OH MY GOD BABY DRABBLE okay, okay, what about 2 & 6 w Kylo?! 😆"**

Haha, yes! I hope you don’t mind, I decided to make this a sequel to the triplets drabble I did for [@crylorenlo](https://tmblr.co/mcY890nP11sk0UYZCa3wdWg) a little while back. Hope you like it!

_Modern AU Triplet Kylo +  “Why is it making that face?” +  “Don’t you want to hold her/him?”_

* * *

 

Matt and Ben walked into the living room of (Y/N) and Kylo’s apartment instantly setting out in search of their brother. Ben peered into the kitchen with furrowed brows.

“Kylo?”

“In here!”

Matt and Ben followed the origin of the voice to a room off to the side. Sure enough with a few strides they found themselves in the nursery Kylo and (Y/N) had made for their new twins. Kylo stood beside the crib adjusting the two little bundles in his arms as they cooed in response, their eyes wildly roaming the room as if they had never seen it before. Hearing the set of footsteps Kylo looked up from the twins.

“Hey.”

Ben gave him a nod as Matt beamed at the sight of the two little beings squirming in Kylo’s arms.

“Hey. You called?”

Kylo nodded as he adjusted the twin in his left arm, “Yeah (Y/N)’s out for the day, so I thought I could have you guys over for once.”

Ben groaned, “You called us over here for baby duty didn’t you?”

Matt instantly walked over to Kylo, almost too eager to hold one of the little bundles. Preferably his niece who seemed the most enamored by Matt, or rather his large glasses.

“I’m fine with that.”

Kylo smiled as he carefully handed his daughter over to Matt, already knowing how eager his brother was to hold her.

“I got a new gaming system also so we could do that after I give you a tour.”

Ben crossed his arms with a slight huff as Matt turned to him with a grin on his face, his tiny niece reaching forward to grab tiny fistfuls of his shirt. 

“I guess.”

Kylo walked closer to his brothers, his son still cradled close to him in the right arm, gesturing with his free hand to the room they were in.

“This is obviously the nursery.”

Matt nodded as his eyes searched the room, “It’s nice…cute. Did (Y/N) decorate it?”

“Of course she did, that’s how it ended up cute.”

Ben snorted faintly, “Thank gaud she did.”

Kylo nodded as he walked past his brothers, continuing his tour of the apartment with the little bundle still in his arms. Stopping in the living room Kylo sighed, adjusting his son so that his head laid on his chest.

“And that’s it.”

Ben nodded in approval, “Great, what games have you got for us?”

Kylo sighed as he pointed to the entertainment system a few feet before them, “Feel free to go through them.”

Just as Ben was about to move he suddenly stopped, doing a double take to the infant in Kylo’s arms. His tiny face seemed to be “scrunched” in displeasure.

“Kylo. Why is it making that face?”

Kylo’s brows furrowed as he pulled the infant away from him for a moment, observing his face. His brows raised slightly as his lips parted.

“Oh, I thought (Y/N) took care of that.”

“What?”

“He needs to be changed.”

Matt suddenly paused where he stood, looking to his niece with hesitation as she had a very similar expression on her face.

“Make that two.”

Walking back towards the nursery Kylo ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, “Ok I’ll take care of it.”

“Do you need help?”

Kylo hesitated, looking between the infants and his brothers. Suddenly he moved towards Ben, handing him his nephew.

“Yeah just hold him while I get everything.”

Ben’s face scrunched up much like the infants in disgust, “Why do I have to hold them?”

Kylo rolled his eyes, “Just for a minute, I can’t get everything I need and hold both of them.”

Matt smiled at Ben as he nudged his head towards the infant, “Don’t you want to hold him?”

“Not really.”

“Please Ben, for a damn minute. Matt, can you help out so we get this over with quickly?”

Matt nodded as he went to hand Ben his niece as well. Ben groaned.

“Both of them?”

“Just do it.”

Ben sighed in defeat as he held out his arms carefully, “Fine.”

Carefully Kylo handed Ben his nephew, placing him gently in the crook of Ben’s right arm. In an instant he moved towards the nursery as Matt very delicately set his niece in Ben’s left arm, acting as though he were diffusing a bomb. Assuring she was secure in his arm Matt nodded to himself and followed behind Kylo almost instantly being given a command.

Ben sighed as he held the two bundles in his arms, unsure of what to really do. Even with them being a few months old, he had yet to really hold them himself. Almost every time he had interacted with them they were either in (Y/N) or Kylo’s arms looking up at him curiously. Looking down at them he noticed both of their eyes fixed on him, that same curiosity coming to light. Softly his niece cooed at him, seeming to forget her discomfort for a moment.

At that Ben found himself smiling, slipping into awe as the two little beings, his niece and nephew, stared back at him.

“You know…you guys are pretty cute.”

His nephew cooed, almost hiccupping. Ben smirked as he gently shifted them in his hold.

“Even when you smell like crap.”

His niece seemed to giggle, as if understanding his joke though Ben knew she definitely didn’t. Walking back into the room to collect his twins Kylo stopped suddenly when he saw Ben smiling at them, almost handling them as if he had done it a hundred times before.

“Yes you are.”

Matt smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest as Kylo watched Ben.

“And he said he hated babies.”

Suddenly hearing Matt’s voice Ben looked up to the two, his smile somewhat falling.

“You’re lucky you and (Y/N) make cute kids, they smell awful.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Anon said: " Hi friend! So, I got sick and I was thinking of you can do a drabble fic triplet au, where the reader is sick and Kylo, Ben and Matt take care of her, but, at the end, they got sick too 😊" & "“What’s in it for me?”  "Make me.“ And “You’re so cute when you’re tired, ya know?” With the triplets please?? "**

Aw I’m sorry boo, hope you feel better. Hope you enjoy this!

_Modern AU Solo Triplets +  “What’s in it for me?” +  “Make me.” +  “You’re so cute when you’re tired, ya know?”_

* * *

 

Every part of you felt drained and exhausted at the hour. Your body had been trembling with apparent shivers for what felt like hours despite the piles of blankets you had assembled ontop of you. Somehow, by some unfortunate twist of events, you had ended up sick as a dog. Where it had happened you weren’t sure, neither were you sure as to why you had to suffer like that. 

Releasing a wavering sigh you pulled the covers closer to your face as your body began to tremble yet again. No matter how hard you had tried, you had ceased to sleep and relented to watch a movie instead. Just as your eyes focused on the screen ahead of you, you heard a light knocking on your door.

“(Y/N)?”

Your brows furrowed. What was Matt doing in your apartment? 

“Can we come in?”

That’s when you remembered, Kylo had a key. For the sake of emergencies you trusted him most to be responsible for it whether he had to break in or quietly tip toe through.

You groaned faintly, “Ugghh.”

You weren’t certain if you wanted to see them or not. As much as you usually appreciated their presence, you felt absolutely awful and not in the mood to entertain all three of them. Before you could protest however you heard the door creak open and multiple heavy footsteps walk into the room. Soon enough all of those footsteps drew closer as the three familiar frames towered over you.

Ben leaned down to you, placing a quick peck to your cheek.

“Hey kid.”

You gently pushed him away with a faint grin. As much as you hated having company, it was possible that the triplets would be just what you needed.

“Don’t, I’m sick.”

“I know you are. I don’t care.”

Kylo crossed his arms over his chest with a faint shrug, “None of us do.”

“Why are you all here if I may ask?”

Matt smiled at you as he sat on the edge of the bed beside you. In true fashion, he had brought a whole bag full of things you were sure were meant to assure you would feel better.

“To spend time with you.”

You crossed your arms under your chest with one brow arched, “What’s in it for me?”

Ben’s brows furrowed as he sat the end of your bed, “Rude.”

Kylo joined Ben at the end of the bed as Matt turned to you once again.

“We take care of you and you get a day with your favorite boys.”

You rolled your eyes faintly with a smirk, “Ok…that does sound tempting.”

Ben smirked, “Come on you know you want tooo.”

“I’m not sure I do.”

Kylo’s brows furrowed now as he glared at you, “We’re going to make you feel better whether you want us to or not.”

You scoffed, “Make me.”

Without another word Kylo got up from the end of your bed and walked up to where you were. Pulling up all of the blankets on the side Kylo slid in under the covers as you shivered.

“No that’s c-cold.”

“Not for long.”

As he dropped the covers back to the side, with himself successfully under them with you, Kylo scooted closer to your side. Just as you began to accept the feeling of Kylo scooting in with you suddenly the other side of the covers lifted. Sliding in on your other side was Matt with a freshly plugged in heating pad. Gently tapping you Matt smiled as he showed you the heating pad.

“Sit up so I can put this under you.”

You sighed with a nod as you partially lifted yourself up. Instantly you felt the heat emanating from the pad emitting onto your back. Settling back into your place you sighed in content as Matt and Kylo gently wrapped themselves around you. Your eyes began to flutter as you relished in the heat of them on either side of you. What would have been a struggle to sleep earlier was feeling far nearer in reach. The simple embrace of them beside you made you feel all the more safe and comfortable.

Ben grinned as he stood from the end of the bed.

“You’re so cute when you’re tired, ya know?”

Your eyes hazily opened to Ben with a faint grin on your lips.

“Thank you, you’re not too shabby yourself.”

“Come join us Ben, the warmer we can make her the better.”

Ben shrugged, “In a minute, I’m gonna make her some soup.”

* * *

A week later you sauntered into the triplets apartment, feeling better than ever. Your time of recovery had done such wonders, you almost entirely forgot what it felt like to be sick at all. Now you were feeling livelier and ready to take on the world. The same however, could not be said for the triplets.

In their affectionate efforts to make you feel better, they ended up getting sick themselves. Not just one of them, but all three. Peering into the living room you tilted your head faintly with a smile at the sight of all three of them shivering with their own respective blankets wrapped around them.

“How are my boys?”

Matt sneezed as Kylo huffed between shivers, “Awful.”

Ben whimpered, “I don’t do the flu (Y/N).”

You shook your head with a little smile as you walked towards them with a giant bag in tow. If they had been so gracious to take care of you, you were surely going to return the favor.

“It’s ok, I’ll take care of you.”

The three of them looked over to you with halfhearted smiles as they watched you walk towards them. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Anon said: " Can you do "I may or may not have lied and told you I was scared of bears just so you could sleep in the same tent as me" with triplet Kylo (possibly add some cuddling) ❤"**

YES! Haha I hope you like this hun!

_Modern AU Triplet Kylo +  “I may or may not have lied and told you I was scared of bears just so you could sleep in the same tent as me”_

* * *

 

Inside of your sleeping bag you laid motionless on your back, staring at what was the “ceiling” of your tent. You had originally been excited for this camping trip, planning it and what you wanted to do for months prior. It was the first camping trip you were going on with just your friends and they were assuring it would be a good time. It also didn’t hurt that a certain band of triplets were coming along on this trip. Seeing as they shared the same friend group, basically, as their cousin Rey it only made sense for them to be invited. 

One triplet in particular especially got the butterflies fluttering through your gut when you saw him climb out of the car onto the campsite. Kylo. Though you had never told anyone Kylo had always been your long time crush. Whether it was at school or Rey’s birthday parties over the years your eyes had always found their way over to him. What should have been just a school girl crush carried out into college and blossomed past any such thing. 

Which led to where you were now. Laying in your tent alone, absolutely dejected at the fact that you had yet to make any progress with Kylo. Hell you didn’t even know if he really knew your name. All of the years being around him and you still managed to make no noticeable impression on him. Even after having many chances laid out before you in these first hours of camping. 

You sighed when suddenly you heard something outside of your tent. Though it wasn’t clear what it was, it certainly sounded like something was moving around out there. Slowly you sat up a little, furrowing your brows as you tried to assess the sound. The sudden sound of mumbling from other tents didn’t help you to decipher what it was either. 

Just as you were about to lean closer to the side in attempt to hear a little better the zipper of your tent started moving down. Almost instantly you turned yourself towards it in anticipation. To your heart’s delight, it was Kylo. Even in the dark hues of your tent you could tell it was him in an instant. Looking up towards you he paused for a moment.

“Hey.”

You smiled, “Hey.”

“Rey told me your tent didn’t have a flash light, so I brought one for you.”

Your gut faintly sunk. He wasn’t here just for you, “Oh…thank you.”  

He gave you a nod as he somewhat carefully tossed the flashlight next to your sleeping bag. 

“Just be sure not to use it right now, Ben and I are pretty sure we heard some bears rustling around. The light draws their attention.”

Your eyes slightly widened, “Bears?”

“Yup. They must have smelt the food we were cooking earlier and are probably thinking about rummaging through the trash.”

Suddenly, as if a light bulb went off inside of your skull, you got an idea. 

“But Kylo, I-I’m afraid of bears. Like _reaaally_ afraid. I’ve had family members attacked by them and it-t’s stuck with me. The hospital visits and the scars.”

Though it wasn’t a lie that you had family members attacked by a bear, you certainly weren’t terrified of them. A little anxious and hesitant yes, but that wasn’t going to get you what you wanted in this case scenario.

Kylo’s mouth formed into an O, “Oh…shit. I mean it shouldn’t be that serious. They won’t go mauling our tents.”

“We don’t know that.”

Kylo paused for a moment as he considered your comment. Truthfully you were right, it’s not as though every bear was exactly the same. This one could have been in a particularly destructive mood for all you knew.

“Well…is there anything I can do? You don’t have food in your tent right?”

You shook your head, “No but um…could you…”

Kylo arched a brow as he awaited your response. 

You faked a gulp, “Never mind i-it’s a stupid idea, I shouldn’t ask.”

“What is it (Y/N)?”

He did know your name! That could have been because of Rey however.

“…Would you be willing to…to sleep in here with me?”

His brows furrowed, “Sleep in your tent?”

You nodded. In reflection perhaps this wasn’t the smartest idea if it meant possibly facing his rejection. Considering you’d be stuck in the woods for the next 4 days with him the last thing you wanted to do was get rejected by him here.

He sighed before running a hand through his locks, looking down at you a moment after. He looked to the opening of your tent once more before turning back to you.

“Would that really help you?”

You nodded meekly, trying not to seem too eager about the idea of sharing a tent with Kylo. He turned back to the opening of your tent and zipped it shut before turning back towards you. Carefully he made his way over, almost bending entirely to walk through the tent. Finally at your side Kylo set himself next to you with a slight groan before moving onto his shoes. Seeing him up this close almost had your breath catching in your throat. He was so much more handsome than you had observed before, the little details on his face becoming more noticeable and endearing to you. 

He turned to look at you, and for a moment you swore you thought he looked nervous, but that brushed away almost instantly. 

“You’re sure this is ok with you?”

You nodded, “It’s already helping to know I’m not alone in here.”

He gave you a small smile, “Alright.”

You laid back down in your sleeping bag, nestling your head into your pillow carefully as a sigh of subtle relief left you. It truly was comforting to have Kylo in the same space as you, and now you knew you’d sleep like a baby. He only furthered your comfort as he laid down beside you, facing you, with his body heat practically radiating onto you. Considering the colder temperatures you certainly didn’t take the added heat for granted. Settling into his own spot he looked at you for a moment, his eyes glistening ever so slightly.

“Is this fine?”

You gave him a warm smile as you pulled your sleeping bag up more comfortably, “Perfect.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Anon said: " Hii, I really love your stories :3 Could you do 1, 24 and 36 for modern!Kylo with the Blurb ones pleease 🙏🏻😍? You're the bestt byeee💕"**

Aww thank you hun! That’s so sweet of you to say. Hope you don’t mind, I’m making this modern triplet Kylo cause I had a great idea for it. Hope you enjoy it!

_Modern AU Kylo +  “Holy shit, you’re real.” +  “So you’re my soulmate.” +  “And you’re naked. Okay.”_

* * *

 

Nervously Kylo adjusted his leather jacket, continuing to fuss over the way it rested on his shoulders. Though he wore the jacket thousands of times, something about in the moment felt too constricting. As if his back had grown overnight, the leather that used to fit with ease seemed to bring him some newfound discomfort.

Groaning in frustration he shucked the jacket off of him, flaring his nostrils as it hit his bed. Running a hand through his ebony locks, Kylo sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror. Everything about the clothing he had chosen for one reason or another was not appeasing him. Rolling his eyes at himself, Kylo turned to his closet as he stood and stared at the array of clothes it had to offer. 

Although he would never openly admit it, the fact that he was supposed to be preparing for a blind date his brother Ben had arranged was making him far more critical of himself and far more doubtful. No matter how he arranged his attire he was dissatisfied, sure that it would give horrible first impressions to his date. 

“Ugh fuck.”

Scratching the back of his neck, Kylo abruptly snatched one of his shirts from the closet as he laid it on his bed. Following up with the shirt, Kylo pulled out a different pair of pants, even boxers to start fresh. With a sigh he nodded to himself as he looked the clothes over.

“Ok…this is good.”

Nodding to himself in confidence he quickly began removing his current attire.

Meanwhile in the living room Ben walked up to the door, hearing a knock echo into the room. With a smirk he turned the knob and swung open the door.

“(Y/N)!”

You smiled back at Ben, “Hey Solo.”

He gestured to you, “Come on in.”

Walking over the threshold your eyes began to wander around the apartment, curious as to what these infamous triplets were all about. Finding your eyes landing on a head of shaggy blonde hair you smiled, waving slightly.

“Hi.”

He smiled back waving as he looked up from his laptop, “Hi.”

“Oh yeah, that’s Matt. He doesn’t usually stop by the record shop or come to visit me on your shift.”

You nodded, “Ah ok. Well nice to meet you.”

“You as well.”

Turning to face Ben you arched a brow, “So, where’s my date? Or as you say, my soulmate?”

Ben lazily waved his arm off to the right, “In his room, as usual. Last time I checked he was getting dressed, and considering that was 20 minutes ago you should be good to go in there.”

“I-I…you want me to go in there?”

Ben shrugged, “If you want to. It’s not like he’s going to complain that his stunning date came in.”

You sighed, “You’re sure?”

Ben nodded, “Absolutely.”

Walking past Ben you made your way to Kylo’s room, hesitating for a moment as you looked at the door knob before you. It seemed odd to just barge in, but at the same time, as Kylo’s brother, Ben likely knew best. Considering you had only seen glimpses of Kylo at work and heard snippets about him from Ben when you bumped into him, you wouldn’t know best.

Sighing you turned the door knob carefully, pushing yourself slightly against the door as it swung open.

“So you’re my soulmate?”

The instant you were in the room, your eyes shot wide as your cheeks grew hot at the sight before you. Kylo was most certainly in his room, but unlike you had ever anticipated, he was butt naked. Turning to see you in the doorway, Kylo’s eyes grew as he instinctively grabbed the first piece of clothing he could as he put it over his crotch, looking at you like a deer in the headlights.

“Holy shit!”

Feeling your face only grow warmer you cleared your throat, averting your eyes from Kylo.

“And you’re naked, okay.”

Just as quickly as you had entered you turned on your heel and shut the door behind you. Pressing your back up against it you sighed as your eyes instantly glared towards Ben. Ben sat comfortably on the couch eating a bag of chips, turning to see your glare he arched a brow.

“What?”

Your nostrils flared faintly, “Go in his room? Go in? He was naked Ben. The hell is wrong with you?”

Ben snickered faintly, “That’s one way to break the ice.”

Rolling your eyes you shook your head, “Shut up Benji.”

Ben’s expression went flat, “Hey we talked about that nickname.”

Running your hand down your face you shook your head again, walking towards the living room.

“I already blew it and the date hasn’t even started.”

Ben looked to you with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes as you put up a finger.

“Turn that into an inappropriate joke and I will backhand you.”

Just as Ben snickered at your threat you heard Kylo’s door creak open. Turning to look to the side you saw Kylo emerge from his room, fully clothed this time with his cheeks dusted in a faint crimson. Despite his intimidating build and his ominous all black get up, including a very nice leather jacket, he appeared shy and unsure of himself. Stopping in his steps he looked you over, realizing who you were.

“Holy shit you’re real.”

You smiled as Ben scoffed, “You really think I’m that much of an asshole to set you up on a fake date? Come on.”

Kylo rolled his eyes faintly as he walked forward, adjusting his jacket once again.

“Uhm, sorry about the uh…the horrible introduction I’m Kylo.”

You smiled as you extended your hand to him, “I’m (Y/N).”

From behind his laptop Matt watched with a smile across his face as he watched his otherwise brooding and rather isolated brother fumble over himself. Though he wasn’t familiar with you himself, from what Ben had told him about you, he couldn’t imagine his brother with someone better. Ben looked to Matt giving him a thumbs up as Matt nodded. 

Running a hand through his locks Kylo sighed as he looked you over.

“So y-you ready to go?”

You nodded as Kylo nodded in response, fussing with his jacket once again before he pulled out his car keys. Gesturing to the door Kylo gave you a faint and awkward grin, one you found endearing. Smiling you walked past him and went to the door. Watching you both Ben waved with a grin.

“Have fun kiddies!”

As the door shut Matt turned to Ben with a smile, “You did good.”

Ben nodded as he rested his arms behind his head, smirking.

“I did didn’t I? You know, I impress even myself sometimes.”

Matt rolled his eyes as he returned to his laptop. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Anon said: " "I know I'm the one who suggested we watch a scary movie, but now I can't sleep. Can I sleep in your room?" With Triplet Matt thank you ❤❤❤❤"**

Yes! Hope you like this one hun :) I decided to go with a concept I thought would creep tf out of our dear Matt haha

_Modern AU Triplet Matt +  “I know I’m the one who suggested we watch a scary movie, but now I can’t sleep. Can I sleep in your room?”_

* * *

 

His hands were still trembling as he laid down in his bed, his hands gripping onto the sheets. He wasn’t sure what in the world had made him suggest watching such a film, maybe to impress you somehow, but now he deeply regretted it. 

_It’s just a movie, it’s just a movie, it’s just a movie, it’s just a movie._

He chanted to himself over and over again. For whatever reason he had suggested you both delve into Kylo’s collection of films for the night and watch something a little spookier than usual. In an attempt to impress you with his knowledge he chose a classic you wouldn’t have pinned him to be watching. _A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master_. Of course he knew of the films, but he had no idea this one would shake him up as much as he did. If a blade clawed murderer wasn’t creepy enough, one that could bring you to death by merely falling asleep as people inevitably do certainly did the trick. 

As the movie went on and teen after teen was taken out by Freddy Krueger, Matt found himself more and more disturbed. Most horror movies were fairly predictable with a few jump scares and the murderer nearly exterminating the group that started out the film. This movie however took it to another level. To have the natural phenomenon of sleep become how people died in this film shook him. To imagine not being able to sleep for days on end unless you wanted to be murdered by this freak with blade claws and a disfigured face gave his gut a good churn. Sleep was so inevitable, how were you supposed to escape it?

The more and more the thought swirled around his head, causing his whole body to tremble at one point he finally reacted. Sitting up straight in his bed he turned himself to the side and swung his legs over.

“Fuck.”

Not even entirely aware of what he was doing he swiftly got up from his bed and started walking through the apartment. He couldn’t just lay in bed and think about what he had watched. Even if it was far fetched it was horrifying to think of. Especially just before bed. His restlessness left him wandering through the kitchen, taking a quick gulp of water and mindlessly going towards your room. You were always the greatest source of comfort for him, and to his surprise you were far less terrified of the movie than he was. 

Going up to your door he hesitated for a moment, biting his lip. He then sighed and lightly knocked on your door. Seconds later he heard your soft voice from the other side of the door.

“Come in.”

Gently he opened your door, peaking inside the room to see you sitting up in your bed. You smiled at him with that same warm and friendly smile he had grown to adore so much.

“Hey Matt.”

“Hey.”

“You’re up late.”

He cleared his throat, “Couldn’t sleep…so I thought I’d come and visit you.”

You smiled, “Is that right?”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“…You can’t sleep because of the movie?”

He went to respond, only to have no words form on his tongue. You knew him too well for him to formulate a lie. He could pretend it didn’t affect him, but you would see straight through that.

He mumbled, “…Yeah.”

You giggled faintly as you scooted over to the side of your bed, “Come here.”

He obliged and swiftly walked over to you, carefully sitting beside you on the bed. You looked at him with an endearing gaze.

“If the movie creeped you out that much, why did you suggest we watch it?”

He shrugged, “I thought it was going to be like the other Nightmare On Elm Street’s, not some fucked up dream that leads to your murder plot.”

You giggled, “Yeah that was a little fucked up. Don’t worry though, you’ll be safe sleeping in here with me.”

He smiled at you bashfully, “Thanks.”

Laying down you gestured for him to do the same. He hesitated for a moment, still remembering the movie. You shook your head as it rested on the pillow.

“Matt, you have to sleep. I’m going to sleep, it was just a movie. We’ll be fine.”

He nodded as he slowly laid down beside you, facing towards you and your inviting expression. Just as his blonde curls settled onto the pillow you gently ran your fingers through his hair.

You began to hum, “Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you. Sweeet dreams that leave all worries far behind you. But in your dreams whatever they beee, dream a little dream of mee.”

The soft melodic sound of your voice started to make Matt’s eyelids flutter. Finally giving his anxious mind some ease as your singing filled his thoughts instead. 


	11. Chapter 11

**anikns said: " 359 for prompts? If you're accepting that is (love your writing by the way!)"**

Yes I am hun and thank you! Since I’ve done this for Smuggler! Ben and Canon! Kylo before, we’re going to make this Modern!Triplet! Kylo.

* * *

 

Even with Kylo holding your hand, you couldn’t help but be nervous and anxious. It was all out there now, at this family dinner, and you could see the expressions around the table settling in. Your heart was pounding in your chest, making it harder to calm your nerves. Your eyes went into your lap as your cheeks heated, you wanted so badly for the ground to swallow you whole. The expressions you were seeing were not at all what you were expecting and made you suddenly self conscious. 

“Pregnant?”

You knew it was Han speaking, his tone was rigid and bordering on infuriated. Out of the three boys, Kylo surely had the rockiest relationship with him, making this all the more difficult and nerve wracking.

“You got her pregnant?! What were you thinking?!”

Kylo’s grip went tighter for a second, both from a protective nature and anger towards his father’s scolding. For Han, this was something he expected to hear from Ben, and least of all Kylo. 

“It’s not like we planned it.”

Han scoffed, rolling his eyes as he set down his silverware.

“Of course you didn’t, cause you weren’t thinking.”

Leia’s softer tone joined the conversation.

“Han.”

Han looked to Leia, the frustration obvious in his expression.

“You expect me to accept this with a big toothy smile? This isn’t an episode of the Brady Bunch!”

Ben mumbled to himself, “I wish it was.”

Han turned back to Kylo, obviously not done with his scolding.

“You don’t talk to your family for months and then you just appear suddenly to tell us you got your girlfriend pregnant?”

Kylo swallowed, the anger obviously building to a boiling point as he sat there. Gently you circled your thumb on his hand, attempting to diffuse him at least slightly.

“I thought it made sense to share the news with my family first, but obviously that was a shit decision.”

Bringing your other hand over to stroke Kylo’s forearm, you amped up your attempt to calm him, knowing he was only minutes away from yelling. Han scoffed, shaking his head.

“How do you expect us to react? You aren’t married, you live in a small apartment and you’re both working jobs that qualify you as starving artists. Quite frankly you’re the last people I’d expect to hear ‘we’re having a baby’ from.”

At that you tried to tighten grip on Kylo’s forearm. You knew Kylo was defensive and self conscious about his income, convinced he wasn’t doing good enough, and he was most certainly going to start a yelling match. But before he stood from his seat, you heard another voice clear their throat. Looking past Kylo, you saw it was Matt.

“They could always live with Ben and I. You know, until they figure everything out.”

Kylo turned his gaze to Matt, somewhat thankful and yet reluctant that Matt was trying to diffuse the situation. With everyone now looking at Matt, he notably got nervous in his expression, his pale cheeks turning crimson. He shrugged.

“I mean…I wouldn’t mind.” 

You and Kylo both met Matt’s sweet and endearing eyes, obviously empathizing with you. 

“We have an extra room anyways…we could help with the baby when you needed it. Right Ben?”

You all turned your gazes to Ben, the only one at the table who seemed indifferent to the whole thing. Though he understood Han’s hesitation, he knew his brooding brother had never been happier than he was with you. He shrugged, releasing a sigh.

“Yeah sure, why not?”

You smiled at him, thankful that he was going along with it. Of course living with all three triplets was going to be an experience in and of itself, but you were grateful to have that offer before you. The table fell silent again, everyone seeming to just silently nod in agreement. Leia smiled, looking at you and Kylo.

“At least one of you is giving me a grandbaby.”

Ben groaned, “Kylo’s going to be your favorite now isn’t he?”

She gave Kylo a wink, to which he grinned faintly. Han shook his head.

“Don’t take it as a challenge Ben. It’s not a competition.”

Meeting your eyes, Han looked at you somewhat regretful as he gave you a small smirk. 

“Hope you kids figure it out.”

Of course he wasn’t going to congratulate you or become giddy all of a sudden that he was going to have a grandchild, but for his prior outburst, it was definitely an improvement. In his own sort of fashion, Han was saying he was sorry, that he did hope things came together for you both and this baby. As everyone returned to their meal, the air still somewhat tense, you felt Kylo return your earlier gesture, running his thumb in circles over the back of your hand. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Anon said: " Hi! I wanted to request My neighbour’s sibling got the wrong house number and barged into my apartment on accident. With triplet!ben if youre still ok doing ones from that list!”**

Yesss I love this idea! Haha, hope you like what I did with it!

_Modern AU Triplet Ben +  My neighbour’s sibling got the wrong house number and barged into my apartment on accident_

* * *

 

Your hips swayed to the beat of the music filling your apartment as you stood in the kitchen, wearing only your oversized sleep shirt and socks, hair out of your face. Despite your focus on your frying pan you were too tempted by the music to move. If anything it made cooking breakfast a lot more enjoyable. It almost undeniably brought a great start to your day each and every time. 

Flipping over the pancake you hummed in content both with the music and in satisfaction. As you turned off the stove you flipped the pancake onto the already prepped plate off to your right. Just as swiftly you set down the frying pan and grabbed the bottle of maple syrup awaiting you on the counter. Humming still to the music, shimmying a little, you made your way to the table, eager to dig into your fluffy creations. 

Carefully you set down your plate, doing a little twirl as the ceramic left your fingertips. Feeling especially in tune with the music your eyes shut in satisfaction as you did another hip sway. To anyone on the outside it likely looked like you were living in your own music video. Whenever the rhythm and mood were right for you it wasn’t as though you would appear any other way. You always had a special place in your heart for music.

Doing a couple more sways before you sat down, trying to get the most out of your little jam session, you hummed in content again. While you danced in your state of morning bliss however, you missed one small thing. There was a knock on your door. Too consumed with your moment you also didn’t notice that your door was unlocked as the knob began to turn. 

Swiftly your door swung open, “You would pick somewhere with a bitch of a staircase K-”

Instantly you halted in your movements as you spun around and shrieked. The man who was the reason for your response flinched, obviously not expecting such a high pitched sound to escape you. How could he not though? He was intruding. Suddenly feeling exposed with how you had been moving and what you weren’t really wearing you went off.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!!”

Ben gaped for a moment, unsure of what to even say in this scenario. Kylo hadn’t mentioned a roommate or any significant other living with him, he was certain his brother wouldn’t keep a one-night stand around either. So what the hell were you doing in his apartment?

Ben quipped back, “Well what are you doing here?”

“I asked you first!”

“This is my brothers apartment!”

“No it’s my apartment!”

Ben’s brows furrowed, “What?”

“You heard me.”

You crossed your arms over your chest as Ben gestured to the apartment with one hand, “This is 407 isn’t it?!”

You snorted, “It’s 405 actually.”

Ben’s whole face seemed to go slack for a moment, his brain almost visibly turning gears as to how he had barged into the wrong apartment. Just before he could formulate an answer on how he heard a familiar voice behind you both.

“I didn’t know we were gonna meet my neighbors together.”

You both turned to see Kylo who was smirking as he leaned against the doorframe his arms crossed over his chest. Their brother Matt stood not too far behind Kylo, obviously confused by whatever was unfolding. After giving Ben that knowing smirk he turned to you with a nod.

“I’m Kylo”, he nudged behind him, “this is Matt”, he nudged his head forward, “this dipshit is our brother Ben.”

You gave them both a nod, “Pleasure.”

Ben then turned to you, his eyes flicking over your frame for a moment before his eyes locked with yours again, “What’s your name?”

Matt rolled his eyes as he casually strode into your apartment and grabbed ahold of Ben’s forearm, “Sorry about the intrusion.”

You shrugged, “Accidents happen it’s fine.”

Although Ben was being dragged out of the apartment rather quickly by his brother he assured to get one last declaration to you, “I hope to see you again!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Anon said: " 22 & 26 with the triplets please? Love your work!"**

Thank you boo! Good to know you like it :) <3

_Modern AU Solo Triplets + “I’ve never kissed anyone before…” + “You’re annoyingly pretty.”_

* * *

 

Leaning forward, you rested your elbows on the tabletop with the array of papers and opened books before you. Pointing to one of the lines you turned to Ben who was sitting to your left.

“So based on this line, what message do you think the author is trying to convey?”

Ben sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head faintly.

“I mean…I think what he’s getting at…or at least what it sounds like he’s getting at….”

You nodded, giving Ben an encouraging smile as you watched him bite his lip in concentration with Matt simply staring at him waiting for him to finally answer the question you had tried to help him with for over 15 minutes.

Ben groaned, “Fuck I don’t know (Y/N). It sounds like some melodramatic bullshit.”

You sighed with a shrug, “Alright.”

Kylo flared his nostrils from your right, shaking his head faintly with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“You’ll get it eventually, we obviously just need to discuss it a little more.”

Ben sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as well as he leaned back in his chair.

“Or I won’t get it. It isn’t my forte.”

“That’s fine, it’s not everyone’s strong suit.”

Leaning forward again as you began to jot down your own notes, you suddenly heard Ben speak up again.

“You’re annoyingly pretty.”

You paused, furrowing your brows as you turned to look at him. His eyes were glued to you, the expression on his face seeming somewhat frustrated.

“You know that?”

“Annoyingly?”

He nodded, “Yeah. You’re supposed to be just a tutor…but you’re so encouraging, kind…and tempting.”

Matt’s brows furrowed as he looked over to Ben, “Ben seriously?”

“What? It’s better to say something than to act like we’re not all thinking it.”

You turned from your notes, observing all of their expressions as the room fell awkwardly silent. Their eyes were all focused on you and across the board you could sense something in their faces was different. Something that both made you nervous as well as set butterflies soaring through your stomach.

“Y-you all feel this way?”

They all hesitated for a moment, looking to each other for a fraction of a second before simultaneously nodding in response to you. You gulped, looking back to the papers before you as your cheeks grew hot.

“O-oh…ok. So um, like I was saying-”

“Don’t you like us?”

You paused again, knowing Ben was speaking again. In your time of tutoring you had found Ben to be the most vocal and outspoken of the three. Obviously given his new confession, he was not ready to call it a day with just those words.

“What?”

“Don’t you find us attractive?”

“W-well I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.”

Ben smirked as Matt offered you a shy smile, Kylo shifting in his seat beside you. 

“So why don’t we do something about it, take a study break?”

“W-what?”

“I don’t mean anything big, you are our tutor after all.”

Before he could stop himself Matt suddenly blurted out, “What about a kiss?”

The crimson in his cheeks grew even brighter as he realized he had just announced his desire aloud, instantly averting his eyes to the ground. Kylo slowly uncrossed his arms as Ben nodded in agreement.

“That’s perfectly harmless, a kiss from each of us.”

Kylo smirked faintly, “As a thank you for all your work here.”

Your attention was now completely drawn to the triplets, almost forgetting that you still had assignments to help them with. The heat in your cheeks grew as you looked over all of them, staring at you with anticipation of your response. Before you could think of a clear answer, you found yourself mumbling out the words.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

You gulped, knowing it wasn’t entirely the truth as it tumbled from your lips, but knowing well it would get the triplets the added temptation and drive to act. Ben smirked at you deviously, instantly uncrossing his arms and sitting straight in his chair.

“Even better.”

Matt seemed the most eager as he suddenly brought his chair out and sat straight. Ben reached forward, gripping gently onto your chin with his warm hands and a smirk still across his face.

“I’ll go first.”

Leaning in close Ben gently brushed his lips against yours, expertly moving his in sync with yours. The feeling alone of his lips caressing yours making your head dizzy. From what you could tell, he had definitely done this before and obviously knew exactly what he was doing. Pulling away he smirked.

“My turn.”

Matt eagerly moved from his chair as Ben reluctantly gave up his chair. As Matt sat down you took note of his crimson tinged cheeks and his faintly fogged glasses as he released a sigh, his eyes scanning you entirely.

“O-ok.”

Slowly he leaned in, softly bringing his lips to yours. Unlike Ben, Matt was more hesitant in his movements at first but in a matter of minutes became far more eager. He almost grew sloppy, but managed to keep the kiss both sweet and pleasing. After a moment he pulled away, releasing another sigh as his bright crimson cheeks faced you.

“T-thank you.”

You giggled faintly, “Yeah.”

Gulping you turned to Kylo, most certainly the most intimidating of the three. You mustered up a faint smile, as Kylo’s eyes scanned you from head to toe.

“S-so-”

Before you could muster up any further words Kylo abruptly crashed his lips into yours, almost knocking you out of your chair. Much like Ben’s kiss, Kylo’s made your head spin, but in a different way. Kylo’s kiss seemed far more passionate and intense. His lips were soft despite roughly brushing into yours, warming your lips as well.

As Kylo continued to kiss you, digging his hand into your hair bringing you closer to him, Leia walked into the house instantly looking over to the dining room as Han followed in behind her. With a roll of her eyes she dropped her keys on a nearby table. 

“Why am I not surprised?”

Han shook his head, “Does that mean we still have to pay her?”

Leia faintly smacked Han in the arm as they walked further into the house.  


	14. Chapter 14

**Anon said: " 22 with the triplets pls?"**

Of course! Also yay me for finally kicking these off haha

_Solo Triplets +  “Anybody else notice the small child staring at us?”_

* * *

 

The door slowly creaked open, only adding to its eerie energy and appearance. You weren’t sure what in the world had convinced you to go along with the triplets on this late night adventure, but considering that your foot was now going over the threshold it was a little late to be asking yourself that question.

Slowly the boys filed in behind you, their eyes all wandering the rather high ceilings of the house. Cob webs faintly swayed with the breeze that had been let in, the sheets covering abandoned furniture daintly brushing the hardwood floors. The interior seemed to be all one monotone of grey aside from the old red carpet that remained. 

Ben finally broke the silence as he began to walk around the front entry space.

“Well, it’s definitely as old as people say it is.”

Kylo observed some of the remaining paintings on the wall, “Definitely abandoned.”

Matt gulped as he looked around the space with hesitant steps, almost unsure of where to stand next.

“Probably haunted.”

You clapped your hands together with a smile, “Well then, there we have it. The mystery is solved.”

Kylo snorted faintly, “Nice try (Y/N).”

Ben turned to you with a smirk, “We’re only getting started. Come on let’s check out the living room. That’s supposed to be filled with all kinds of crap.”

You sighed as your arms crossed, following behind Ben and Kylo as Matt hurried over to your side. Sure enough as you walked into the space you were almost instantly transported back in time. There were a handful of vintage upholstered couches and lounge chairs, dark wood walls and outdated light fixtures adorning them. A few paintings remained with a few scattered, and mostly certainly neglected, mirrors as well. 

Ben almost instantly wandered over to the mirror as Kylo took his sweet time observing the surroundings. Matt almost forgot his apprehension as he followed behind Kylo, nearly being awestruck by all the possessions remaining behind in this large room. The presence of these possessions however made you uneasy.

“Look at all this stuff.”

Your brows faintly furrowed as your flashlight went around the room, “Yeah…a lot of stuff. …You don’t think it’s odd that they left so many things behind?”

Ben shrugged as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, “It’s probably nothing. Come on guys, I want to take a picture to remember this.”

Kylo rolled his eyes as Matt and you just looked on with furrowed brows.

“You really want to take a mirror selfie in that?”

Ben shrugged, “Easier than an alternative. I mean I’m not gonna ask a ghost to take our group picture.”

Kylo faintly mumbled under his breath as he walked over to Ben with you and Matt. Ben smirked happily as he got you all to stand close together. He carefully held up his phone and smiled.

“Alright, everyone say cheese!”

You all barely mustered up energy as you mumbled, “Cheese.”

Within a second Ben took the photo, smiling proudly at his phone. Until he looked at the photo with furrowed brows.

“Ah Matt, you weren’t smiling.”

Matt’s eyes were glued to the mirror, “Can’t.”

Kylo’s brows furrowed, “Why?”

“Anybody else notice the small child staring at us?”

Almost instantly your eyes flew up to the mirror to see where Matt was looking only to feel your throat constrict. Without hesitation you whipped around to see where the figure was that you had seen. In an instant your heart rate was through the roof. Off to the side was an eerily sick looking child, his complexion almost entirely washed out, his clothes most certainly not from this century. His dirty blonde hair appeared strangely well kept while his eyes had a disturbingly aggravated look.

“H-holy shit.”

Ben’s eyes widened as he saw what you all were looking at, “Holy shit is right.”

Kylo gulped, “I think we should leave.”

Everyone nodded unanimously with frightened expressions as Ben quickly began to scurry out of the room.

“Agreed.”

Without hesitation you all ran for the door, nearly trampling over each other as you tried to file out of the house. Quickly you all ran down the yard and out to the street, breaths heavy and feet moving faster than you could think of the steps they were taking. 

Ben eventually slowed down, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

“Well…it’s haunted.”

Kylo grunted, “No shit.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Anon said: " Hi! How are you today? I hope you’re doing amazing ♥️ I’d like to request a “I went to museum to get some inspiration and then I saw you staring at one of the paintings in awe and wow you just noticed me drawing you and this is awkward” from that amazing list, with Kylo and a female reader. Just because I love Adam’s face so much and actually draw him everywhere haha thank you so very much xo" & "‘I went to museum to get some inspiration and then I saw you staring at one of the paintings in awe and wow you just noticed me drawing you and this is awkward’ prompt with matty boi please "**

First, thank you! I’m doing pretty well thank God. Hope you’re doing ok as well. So, instead of writing up two of these I decided to take this a different direction. I also decided to use my recent trip as a little inspiration for location haha. Hope you enjoy it!

_Modern AU Solo Triplets +  I went to museum to get some inspiration and then I saw you staring at one of the paintings in awe and wow you just noticed me drawing you and this is awkward_

* * *

 

Your eyes were wide as you stared at the masterpiece before you. On a consistent basis you were observing art, but only every now and then were you taken aback enough to have to pause and stare in awe. A lot of pieces tended to look the same. The same coloring, the same sort of subjects or the same bland patterns you were used to seeing. This one however, on your first visit to the Museum of Modern Art, caught your eye immediately. 

Umberto Boccioni’s _The City Rises_. Although the colors practically screamed at you to pay attention to it, it was the second glance that had you standing before it in admiration. As you looked closer, the clashing of horses and people in front of old architecture becoming more apparent, you noted that it almost had a Renaissance quality to it. The theme and imagery were very similar to images you had seen from that era, but the colors and brush strokes were everything but Renaissance, they were blaringly modern. 

After another moment of standing there in silence, observing the massive painting before you, you suddenly felt something shiver down your back. You knew nothing had touched you and no breeze passed by, instead it felt more like a weight. The weight of someone’s gaze. Like there was pressure pushing against your sides. It was never a comfortable feeling, but your curiosity wasn’t going to let you just brush it off.

Slowly turning to the left you glanced over and almost instantly felt your face heat up. On one of the cushioned benches was a rather handsome blonde haired man, staring at you from behind his large rimmed glasses. The instant you caught him however was the second his beauty marked cheeks flamed up into a lovely pink along with what appeared to be larger ears and his honey brown eyes instantly went back to his sketch pad. You were about to turn around again when you noticed him trying to glance at you again. Most of the time it would have creeped you out, but considering how cute he was in your opinion as well as how endearing he was about being caught staring, you couldn’t help but to turn in his direction.

“Am I in the way of your sketch?”

If it was at all possible his cheeks got even deeper in shade as he shook his head, “No, no, no. I just uh…was accidentally staring. Sorry.”

You huffed out a small giggle, “It’s fine. Just wanted to make sure.”

Your eyes flickered over him before you decided to be bold. It wasn’t everyday someone that was this cute was just thrown in front of you.

“So uh, are you sketching the painting?”

Instinctively he flinched and placed the sketch pad against his chest, “Not exactly.”

“Oh? What are you sketching?”

He gulped, “Nothing really just kind of taking notes.”

“Can I see?”

He seemed to be almost visibly sweating as you gave him a sweet smile. While he didn’t want to lie to you, he also didn’t want to immediately ruin all chances of even speaking with you by revealing that he had been sketching you.

“I-I’d really rather not-”

“Matt!”

The sudden boom of an equally, but much more intimidating, deep voice had you both flinching as your heads both turned to the right. Approaching you was another man who looked angry. His dark brows were furrowed, his lips were-. Your train of thought stopped. You almost wondered if you had been staring at the vibrant colors of Boccioni’s work for too long, because the man approaching you was almost a carbon copy of, supposedly, Matt. Aside from the dark hair, darker clothes and larger physique. It was like Matt in an alternate universe. You were certain your head was going to start spinning.

“What the hell?”

“I was taking a break to-”

“What were you sketching?”

It was apparent this man was frustrated, the energy radiated off of him. He was certainly intimidating, but just as handsome as his brother. What you couldn’t understand however was why there was tension between them over sketches. 

Matt’s eyes wandered off for a moment, “Uhhh.”

Just as he was trying to formulate a response, your eyes went down to the hand of the darker haired man. His sketch pad was clenched in his large digits, but that wasn’t the only thing you took note of. 

Your brows furrowed as you pointed to his sketch pad, “Is that…me?”

Suddenly they both looked at you, their identical eyes widening instantly like deer in the headlights of a truck. He all of a sudden seemed flustered, at a loss for words as he tried to move away the pad. It was almost adorable to see a man of his stature become bashful. He didn’t seem so intimidating now as he fumbled before you. 

“N-no.”

You raised a brow at him, “I think I know my own face when I see it. You were sketching me?”

He cast his eyes down to the floor as his dark waves concealed his blushing cheeks. Obviously he was not expecting you to catch onto him. 

Matt sighed as he surrendered his death grip on his own pad and revealed it to you, “He’s not the only one.”

Sure enough Matt showed you a sketch pad with another angle of your face on it. Now your head was really spinning. Not only were they twins, but they had both apparently been drawn to you enough to sketch you unaware. It was both flattering, odd and overwhelming at the same time. 

Matt mumbled to you, “Kylo’s just better at hiding it.”

You cleared your throat, “I mean I’m flattered-”

Suddenly another voice cut into your conversation and pulled all your gazes in the same direction, “Guys! You gotta come see this. They have this photo of some performance art this chick did with a napkin shoved in her mouth all day!”

Now your head was really spinning, there was another one. TRIPLETS. VERY ATTRACTIVE TRIPLETS. Was this museum a watering hole for attractive men on certain days of the week? What the hell was happening? Maybe you were hallucinating due to all the bright colors. 

The third one seemed far more confident in his walk, an almost warm energy emitting around him. He shared the same dark hair as Kylo, although it was a shade lighter, but certainly had his own style separate from the other two. He gave you a smirk as he approached the three of you.

“Checking out the art I see.”

You put a hand to your forehead as all three triplets looked to you, “I need some fresh air.”


	16. Chapter 16

**thecurlycaptain said: " Can I request Day 9 for the 14 mediocre valentines prompts with triplet Matt, please?"**

Of course you can hun! I hope you don’t mind, I added one of the other Valentines prompts cause I had a sweet idea for it :)

_Modern AU Triplet Matt +  “We always give each other goofy Valentines, with puns or insults on the cards, but this year, you got me a super-sweet, touching card, and I still got you a rude/funny one. I’m panicking a little.” +  “You got me Jell-O for Valentine’s Day?” ~ “Well, last year I got you those candy hearts and you wound up choking on them, so forgive me for taking precautions.”_

* * *

 

Smiling from ear to ear Matt stood on the other side out in the hall outside of your apartment with his arms held out wide. 

“Happy Valentines Day.”

You beamed at him, quickly wrapping him into a hug, “Happy Valentines Day. Come on in.”

He nodded in response as he walked past you into the living room. Ever since high school you and Matt had made it a tradition to spend Valentines Day together, even if you were in relationships. As best friends, all you wanted was for each other to be happy and certainly not lonely. So even now, he continued to come over, exchanging gifts with you.

After seating himself on the couch Matt turned towards you.

“How was your morning?”

You shrugged, “Nothing special.”

Matt cleared his throat slightly as he tried to conceal his anxiousness.

“You uh…got any plans for tonight?”

You shook your head with a smile, “Nope. Just hanging out with my favorite person. How about you?”

Matt’s pale cheeks flushed pink as he shook his head slightly, “Nope. No plans. E-except being here with you of course.”

You giggled with a nod, “Of course. So I ordered take out as per tradition and I have a collection of either sappy or comedic movies we could choose from.”

Matt smiled, “Sounds perfect. Should we uh, exchange gifts first?”

Your brows rose, “Oh! Sure, yeah. Let’s do that.”

With a slight turn to the table behind you, you gently picked up the box containing Matt’s gift. As by tradition, nearly every year you and Matt got each other gag gifts. Things you would most likely see at a retail store and laugh about. You had every intention of keeping up that tradition, remembering something Matt had made a joke about before. Likely something at Ben’s expense, you couldn’t quite remember the context.

Timidly Matt handed you an envelope, his cheeks burning furiously pink now. For whatever reason, he appeared far more anxious than he had been only moments ago. 

“I got you this.”

You smiled kindly as you took it into your hand, sliding your dish in front of him. Clearing his throat Matt cautiously pulled and fidgeted with his collar.

“Uhm, why don’t y-you open yours first?”

You gave him a shrug, “If you insist.”

Carefully turning the envelope over you slid your nail under the seal, breaking it open. In a moment you finally freed the card and held it in your hand. From what you could tell there was still something in the envelope. Gently setting it on your lap you turned your attention to the card. Slowly however, your eager smile faded to an expression of slow burning shock. Unlike any year before, Matt’s card was not only sentimental, but came with what seemed to be a confession.

_Dear (Y/N),_

_I know we usually do gag gifts, and it’s been a holiday tradition I look forward to every year, but this year I wanted to do something different. As much as I am more than happy to have you as a best friend, I also can’t help but feel guilty about withholding things from you. You see, ever since that day you sat next to me in biology class freshman year, I have become possibly the happiest I could be. You came into my life and what I thought was going to be the worst years of my life turned out to not be as gloomy as I had presumed. All because of you. So as your best friend after all these years, I find it only fair that I let you know, that I have withheld something from you. Since sophomore year, I’ve been hopelessly (rather pathetically) in love with you. I understand if you don’t feel the same, or if I’ve crossed a line, but I hope that confessing this to you will do some good. I also hope, if your feelings are not mutual, that we can still remain friends. You are by far the best friend I could have ever asked for._

_Sincerely your sorta secret admirer,_

_Matt_

Without you even noticing your hand began to tremble as you held the card. How had you not even realized how Matt felt? Looking to him then down to your gift you gulped. You were surely going to look like an absolute ass in comparison to this gift. Clearing his throat Matt scratched the back of his neck.

“T-the gift is in the um, envelope.”

Carefully tilting the envelope to its side a simple pendant necklace came sliding out into your palm. Even in its simple design, it was one of the most meaningful gifts you had ever received. With a gulp you looked up at Matt who was intently watching you.

“So do you umm…do you like it?”

You nodded, “Matt I…I don’t even know what to say. It’s…this whole thing…is …wow.”

Matt’s expression visibly began to droop, “I understand if I pushed it. I just… I thought you should know. …Do you want me to leave?”

Instantly your eyes flicked back up to Matt’s, “No. Gaud no. Matt I’m speechless, because…this is by far, the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever given me. Even your confession was polite.”

Matt perked up slightly, “It was?”

You nodded with a smile, “It was…and the feeling’s mutual. I don’t know about the whole sophomore year thing, but it has definitely been, and is mutual.”

Matt faintly sighed with relief as he ran a hand through his blonde locks.

“Thank the maker.”

You sighed, “But now I’m officially an asshole.”

Matt arched a brow, “Why?”

“I um…my present is uh…I made you a heart shaped Jell-O. You know, the one you made jokes about before?”

Matt snorted faintly, “You got me Jell-O for Valentines Day?”

“Well, last year I got you those candy hearts and you wound up choking on them, so forgive me for taking precautions.”

Matt chuckled faintly as he scooted closer to you as he picked up the dish and set it on your coffee table.

“That’s the most thoughtful gag gift I’ve ever received.”

“Really?”

He nodded, his eyes suddenly flicking to your lips then back to your eyes. Leaning forward you smiled at him knowingly. Just before your lips touched you softly whispered, your breath fanning over the lower half of his face.

“Happy Valentines Day.”

He hummed in content, “Happy Valentines Day.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Anon said: " 1 with triplet!Ben"**

** Haha and it is so suited to triplet!Ben. Hope you like it! And yay for kicking these off! **

* * *

 

Ben sat on the sofa, bouncing his knee impatiently as he threw his head back, staring at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he was more than positive it had been far longer than it should have been. 

Lifting his head up again, he looked to the clock in front of him sighing. He had thought it would be great to let you get ready at his place for the costume party, spend some extra time with you. In the process of you getting ready however, he found himself impatient and regretting suggesting the idea. His costume, a fire fighter, was only three pieces and required no extra effort. Considering he had said it should be a couples costume, he was expecting you to be ready just as quickly as him.

“(Y/N)!”

You yelled back from his room.

“Yeah?!”

“Are you ready yet?!”

“Just a minute Ben! I need to fix one last thing!”

He groaned faintly, “You said just a minute 20 minutes ago.”

He sat waiting again, still bouncing his knee. After another two minutes, finally he heard his door open. He turned to look to the doorframe, only to have his jaw drop. 

Standing in the doorframe, you debuted your short, rather tight and great firefighter costume, hat and all. You gave Ben a smirk. Seeing the expression on his face shift, you suddenly paused. Your smile fell as you tilted your head.

“What? …Do you not like it?”

He stood from his spot on the sofa, taking slow steps towards you as a devious smirk played across his lips. 

“It is a…”

He paused, considering his words carefully as he stood before you. His large hands carefully found their way to your hips as his eyes took you all in.

“Nice costume… It would look better on the floor, though.”

You smirked, chuckling ever so faintly as you shook your head.

“Does anything look good off of it Solo?”

He leaned forward, leaving soft kisses along your jaw, gently grazing your skin.

“I think…we should…attend to…the fire…back here.”

Gently he started pushing you backwards into his room, earning a smirk and hum of bliss from you. 

“We’ll be late to thee, uhm, party.”

He pulled away for a moment, looking into your eyes with a hungry gaze. 

“Fuck the party.”

He instantly kicked the door shut behind you both. Oblivious, Matt walked back into the apartment, tired of waiting in the car similar to Kylo. 

“Ben! (Y/N)! We’re gonna miss the whole thing if y-”

Suddenly Matt heard a muffled, but very audible moan, a few deep grunts following, undoubtedly from Ben, somewhere in the apartment. His cheeks grew to a crimson as he began walking back to the front door.

“K, see you guys later!”

Making his way out of the apartment, hearing an even louder moan, Matt fumbled with his keys, locking the door behind him. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Anon said: " 37 with triplet!ben?"**

Sure thing!

_Modern AU Triplet Ben +  “Just one bite.”_

* * *

 

Ben groaned, “Come on (Y/N).”

You immediately snapped back around to face him as you felt his hand just barely touch your shoulder. With the way he was acting you weren’t feeling so easy going about his fleeting touches. There was something off about him.

“Ben, I swear to God.”

He smirked, “Mmm, you do?”

He leaned closer to you, his hot breath fanning over the exposed nape of your neck. His voice dropped an octave, sending a chill down your spine.

“Just one bite.”

“We’ve been over this.”

His mouth now ghosted just above your skin. As much as you wanted to resist him and that smirk on his face, you always had a weak spot for Ben.

“Pleaseee (Y/N).”

Suddenly you felt his breath against your ear.

“It’s not gonna hurt anybody.”

You rolled your eyes with a faint groan. If there was one quality many under appreciate in Ben, it was his persistence. 

“Fine. But just one bite.”

Ben smiled as he reached to the table behind you and took a fork. Slowly he raked it through a corner of the cake that sat on display for the Halloween party. With a smirk he ran the frosted delicacy slip between his artificial vampire fangs. He moaned subtly.

“So good.”

Kylo walked past you both, shaking his head at Ben.

“I knew it. Dad owes me $50.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Anon said: " 5,9,16,17 with the triplets :D"**

Okay! I made this kinda collegeAU so Rey would be younger, & I got a little carried away haha

_The Solo Triplets +  “Shove it up your ass.” +  “I just need my fangs and I’ll be ready.” +  “Oh look, is the bitch in the witch costume.” +  “Does he look like a clown to you?”_

* * *

 

With a few thuds under his weight, Ben trotted down the steps into the living room. Coming into view he was dressed in his all black police officer costume, aviators and cuffs in hand. Sitting on the couch closes to the stairs Leia placed a hand on her temple, shaking her head faintly with a smirk.

“So that’s the costume you chose?”

Ben looked to Leia as his foot hit the ground, a smile growing across his face as he nodded.

“Yup.”

“Ben…you do know you’re taking your cousin trick-or-treating don’t you?”

Ben sighed, “Unfortunately I do. I can still have a little fun though.”

He turned to the mirror on the wall, trying on his aviators as Leia rolled her eyes.

“You better be nice to your little cousin, and any fun you’ll be having will be with your cousin and your brothers. Understood?”

He groaned, turning around to Leia with a faint nod.

“Yeah sure.”

Following behind, trotting down the stairs as well was Matt in full costume and makeup. Leia smiled at him, sitting up straighter as she saw him come down the final step.

“Oh Matt that’s a great clown costume.”

Matt stopped as his expression fell, Ben looked over to him chuckling.

“Does he look like a clown to you?”

Matt faintly sighed, not wanting to sound too annoyed by his mothers mistaken identity of his costume.

“Beetlejuice mom, I’m supposed to be Beetlejuice.”

“Oohh, well it has been awhile since I’ve seen the movie. You did a great job with it honey.”

Matt smiled, “Thanks mom.”

Leia looked behind them, peering  up the steps with an arched brow.

“Where’s your brother?”

Ben snickered, “Brooding.”

Narrowing her eyes Leia shot Ben a look, “Ben.”

“It’s just a joke.”

“He’s almost done, he started later than us.”

Leia nodded, just as Matt finished Kylo came trotting down the stairs in his all black attire, the costume almost not appearing any different than his usual wardrobe. Ben looked Kylo over, smirking. 

“Oh look, it’s the bitch in the witch costume.”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed as he made it to the last step, purposely looming over Ben with an expression that made his discontent no mystery. Leia sighed as she walked up to them, slowly pushing a hand on each of their chests to separate them.

“Come on boys, not tonight. Settle down.”

She turned to Kylo with a faint smile, placing a hand on his arm softly.

“Now what are you supposed to be?”

He sighed, softening his expression for her.

“A vampire.”

Leia nodded as she looked him over, a look of approval in her eyes.

“Very nice.”

“I just need my fangs and I’ll be ready.”

Ben chuckled to himself as Leia patted Kylo’s arm. Kylo turned to Matt with a faint smirk.

“I like your costume.”

Matt smiled, “Thanks, I like yours too.”

Just as Kylo walked over to grab the container with his prosthetic fangs, the doorbell rang. Leia smiled as she turned towards the door. Swiftly opening the door, she saw Luke in his usual attire, his hands gently laying on Rey’s shoulders in her Mulan costume as she looked up to Leia with a beaming smile. 

“Trick or treat!”

“Oh look at you!”

Luke smiled as he gently pushed Rey forward, Rey instantly embracing Leia in a hug as Leia did the same. Luke held up a hand, pulling another little boy forward in a Li Shang costume with an equally beaming yet shy smile on his face.

“Also, this is Rey’s friend Finn.”

Leia smiled at him, gesturing with her hand. 

“Come in, come in. The boys are just about ready to go.”

They all filed in, Rey striding straight up to her towering cousins as Finn followed close behind. Ben smirked at them.

“Hey kiddos, you ready to get some candy?”

They both nodded eagerly. Rey enthusiastically flailed her arms.

“We’ve been waiting aalll day!”

Matt smirked at the two. Looking off to the side, Finn froze as he saw a freshly fanged Kylo striding over towards them. Slowly he slipped behind Rey as Kylo casually stood with his brothers.

“We ready to go?”

Matt and Ben simultaneously nodded. 

“We’ve got the munchkins, the costumes, I think we’re ready to roll.”

Leia smiled as she clapped her hands together.

“Alright! Have fun, stay close to your cousins and stay on the sidewalk.”

Rey nodded eagerly, “Yes Auntie Leia!”

Excitedly Rey gripped onto Finn’s hand, leading him back towards the door with their treat bags in hand.

“Come on Finn!”

“Ok, ok I’m coming!”

The boys all followed behind the two, carefully closing the door behind them. Stopping on the porch for a moment Ben arched a brow.

“Does our cousin have a boyfriend?”

Kylo rolled his eyes, “They’re just friends Ben. She’s 9.”

Ben nudged his head forward, “Then what’s that?”

All the boys followed his gaze, seeing Rey sweetly hold Finns hand as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, a giant grin growing across his face. Matt sighed.

“How does our 9 year old cousin have more game than we do?”

They all shook their heads, faintly laughing to themselves. About to walk off the porch, Ben snickered as he found a broom. He held it up with a smirk.

“Hey Kylo.”

Kylo turned to him.

“I found your broom.”

Kylo’s expression remained unchanged as he just stared back at Ben.

“Shove it up your ass.”

Kylo turned back towards the street, easily catching up to Rey and Finn as Matt followed behind, Ben quickly rushing to catch up with them as they began their trek down the sidewalk. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Anon said: " Hey,, Sorry - I know requests are closed atm but someone really close to me just passed away and I've been needing something to lift my spirits.. Anything fluffy as all shit is fine I just need to take my mind off things" & "14 and 27 from the last post? Please you can write it with modern!kylo? Thank you a lot, and I am sorry for my English "**

It’s alright hun, my requests for drabbles are still good so I’m gonna do this little piece for you. I’m sorry for your loss and may they rest in paradise. Keep your chin up and feel better (in due time of course). I hope you like this :)

(also to the other anon, don’t apologize your English is perfectly fine :)  )

_Modern AU Triplet Kylo Ren +  “You did not just wake me up at 2am just because you’re in the mood… We aren’t even dating.” +  “Is that my sweater?”_

* * *

 

Suddenly you felt yourself being roused from your sleepy state by a deep whisper.

“(Y/N).”

Your brows furrowed as your eyes just barely started to peel open. Even in your blurry line of vision, you could distinctly make out Kylo’s face before you. You were used to waking up randomly when living with the Solo-Organa triplets, but never had they dared rouse you from deep slumber this late in the evening. 

You groaned, “What?”

“Wake up.”

“Ugh.”

“Come on.”

Seeing you still not budge even the slightest Kylo groaned as walked around to the other side of the bed. To your surprise the mattress dipped as he scooted closer to you, feeling his broad frame brush against your back side your eyes instantly shot open. Practically falling off the side of the bed you moved away as you glared over your shoulder at him.

“Whoa! What the hell?”

“I’m trying to wake you up.”

Your brows furrowed, “You did not just wake me up at 2am just because you’re in the mood… We aren’t even dating.”

Kylo sighed, “I’m aware. That’s not why I’m waking you up.”

Your brow arched as you waited for him to continue, obviously wondering as to where this was going. 

“I have something I want to show you.”

You sighed, “Can’t it wait until the morning?”

“It won’t be here in the morning.”

You paused for a moment, considering the patient expression on his face. For the time you had lived with the triplets, Kylo had continually been the most closed off, the most abrasive. This was not a side you were used to seeing. Maybe, just maybe, it would be worth entertaining his change in mood.

You groaned, “Fine.”

He gave you the faintest hint of a smile you had ever seen grace his features before climbing back out of the bed. Slowly you sat yourself up, stretching as far as your limbs would allow with a little pop in the joints. Humming in content you lifted yourself from the warmth of your bed.

“Bring a coat or something.”

You rubbed your eyes, “What?”

“It’s outside, get a jacket.”

You sighed as you gave Kylo a nod, “Alright.”

Turning to your dresser you quickly pulled out one of the drawers as you fished a sweater out from the collection. Content with how heavy it felt you slipped it over your head and carefully shimmied yourself inside. Looking you over Kylo suddenly paused with furrowed brows.

“Is that my sweater?”

You shrugged, Kylo seemed to be hesitant. Almost offended that you were in possession of one of his sweaters. You yawned, “Where’s the thing?”

Kylo nudged his head towards the balcony, the very small perk of your apartment. Despite your lack of enthusiasm for the complex as a whole, it was certainly a perk you did not expect to have. Luckily for you, it was spacious enough to fit all three hulking triplets and yourself. Sliding open the door Kylo moved aside as he allowed you to pass him to the outside. Yawning once again you wrapped your arms around yourself. 

To your surprise it appeared as though Kylo had already been out here, a telescope was sitting on the edge of the balcony and a whole array of cushions placed before it. It looked surprisingly nice and in a way, peaceful. Closing the screen door behind you Kylo moved closer.

“Come sit.”

Not bothering to wait for you, he sat himself on the cushions, adjusting himself comfortably. With a sigh you brought yourself beside him, gently seating yourself beside him. The second you found yourself on the cushions, you suddenly felt the warmth of a thick blanket engulf your legs. Kylo had splayed it out across himself as well as yourself, protecting you from the frigid night air. 

“Why are we out here?”

Kylo looked to his phone for a moment before he nudged his head towards the sky.

“Just look.”

You sighed, already fed up with his vague answers. Obliging to his request you looked up to sky, wondering what on earth he could have possibly woken you up for. The instant your eyes went to scan the sky however, you found yourself instantly slipping into awe. Not only were the stars shining particularly brighter, but a blaze was flying through the sky above you. The Haley’s comet itself, gracing you with it’s presence. 

Taking note of your suddenly jubilant expression Kylo smiled, “That’s why.”

Though he wouldn’t tell you, Kylo had taken special notice of just how down you had been feeling as of late. As the quietest of the triplets he was naturally more of an observer, and considering how much he already watched you, it was only a matter of time before he caught on. To him, this was a hopeful gesture to lift your spirits. 

“It’s beautiful”, you smiled as the haze of sleep dissipated.

Kylo smiled faintly as he pointed to the telescope, urging you to take a closer look. Practically scooting into his lap you leaned in towards the telescope, dying to get a closer look at this spectacle. 

Seeing your strain to get a good angle Kylo suddenly placed his hands at your hips, moving you into his lap effortlessly. Despite your cheeks turning ablaze from the contact, you comfortably settled into his lap. Looking up into the telescope you smiled, staring at the comet in awe. 

Though Kylo enjoyed the view of the comet flying across the sky, he couldn’t help but smile in content at the sight of you finally smiling. It felt like it had been weeks since he had seen your genuine smile, and now it was beaming across your face. Pulling away from the telescope you sighed, turning to look at Kylo over your shoulder.

“Thank you.”

Kylo gave you a faint smile and nod before he turned his attention back to the sky with you. For the first time in a while, you were content and so happily in awe. All thanks to the least likely candidate under your roof, Kylo. 


End file.
